Numerous types of vehicle shields have been developed to protect a vehicle from contact with road debris, bugs, and to deflect airflow away from windshields. These devices are also commonly referred to as bug shields or airflow deflectors. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,013 to Eke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,095 to Lund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,483 to Lund, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,156 to Lund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,446 to Espinose et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,316 Espinose et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,452 to Schumacher et al, each of which are hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. All of the above patents are assigned to Lund Industries, Incorporated, the assignee of this patent application.
Changes in the design and manufacturing of vehicles have raised new issues with respect to the construction of vehicle shields. Because hoods on later model vehicles are generally thinner and lighter, some vehicle shields can cause an excessive amount of hood flutter at high speeds. Additionally, many vehicles are produced in such a manner that traditional hood shields using clips or other fasteners cannot be attached. In some vehicle models where the leading edge of the hood is virtually horizontal, the front fascia of the vehicle needs to be protected instead of the leading edge of the hood. Furthermore, a greater emphasis on fuel economy in vehicle design has led to the need for front end vehicle protection with improved aerodynamics. Improvements are desired.